Wireless infrastructure systems (e.g. Wi-Fi® systems) that employ coordinated, cooperative multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) techniques across multiple access points (APs) may affect emitted power of coherent streams. This is contrast to the behavior of a single AP having a multiplicity of transmitters and antennas with characteristics associated with total conducted power, individual antenna gain, and array gain.